Cid's smelly flour powder
by SexyQuistis
Summary: Cid's started some dodgy dealings and what will happen to Quistis cake?


Cid and the smelly flour powder!

Quistis and Squall were sitting in the library talking ' official garden business' which only commanders where aloud to attend.

Quistis: any way I went to Seifer last in his dorm and…….

Rinoa ran over interrupting there meeting

Rinoa: hi guy's 

Squall: we're trying to hold a meeting here

Quistis: yeah it's PRIVATE

Rinoa: yeah that's why Quistis was telling you about what her and 

Seifer did last night.

Squall: okay, okay, what do you want?

Rinoa: Cid's back he wanted me to inform you

Quistis: great! So much for that rave I was gonna hold!

************

Cid was on the phone in his office.

Cid: look its no problem, our sell it before you know it!

Cid slammed the phone down; he pulled open his drawer, which was full of bags full of white powder (cocaine)

A couple of students walked in

Cid: you got the money?

Student1: you got the coke?

Student 2: mess us around and you got big trouble get it!

Cid passed them a few bags and they threw the money on Cid's desk, when Quistis walked in 

Quistis: what's going on here?

The room feel with silence until Cid could come up with a reasonable excuse 

Cid: its flour, flour 

Quistis: flour?

Cid: yes, its Edea's birthday soon and there buying flour off me to bake 

Her a cake

Quistis: that's a lot of money they're giving you for flour isn't it?

The room fell silent once again 

Cid: it's smelly flour….very rare indeed, Edea deserves the very best

Quistis: that's a lovely idea! Our take two bags 

Cid: NO!!

Quistis: why on earth not?

Cid: well….er…..erm

Quistis: in that case here's 200 gil

Quistis passed him the money and snatched the bags before he had time to protest.

***********

Quistis rushed to Selphie's room, where Selphie was watching James Bond

Selphie: go on James kick he's sorry ass!

Quistis: Sefie I just got some special flour we can make that cake for 

Squall and Rinoa now!

Selphie: I'm watching Live and let Diehere! It's great!

Quistis: this is more important! Come on, I'm sure the cooks will let 

Us use there kitchen 

Selphie: alright keep your hair on! Besides what's so special about that 

Flour?

Quistis: it smells 

Selphie: cool can I smell?

*************

Quistis plonked the cake down in front of Squall and Rinoa

Quistis: on be halve of everyone I would like to say happy 1 year going

Anniversary and enjoy the cake

Squall and Reno tasted the cake

Quests: and?

Sell: hurry I'm hungry

Reno: that tasted lovely 

Squall: I've tasted better dog food!

They all looked shocked by Squall's comment 

Sulphite: how RUDE!

They all went to taste the cake apart from Quistis who went over to the café atria lady's.

Quistis: is it all right if we stay here, it's just us 6 just a little tea party?

Lady1: of course it is dear….back in my day we used to have a tea party……..

Quistis couldn't be rude as they were being kind to let them stay there.

Selphie had already had some cake earlier she was now totally out of it sitting on Irvine's lap un-doing his buttons, not that Irvine minded of course.

Squall: is she alright?

Little did he or the others know they'd go the same way if they eat that cake.

3o minutes later Rinoa was standing on a table performing a Britney Spears concert and Selphie and Irvine where now rolling around the floor getting over friendly.

Quistis walked over to Squall who was smiling so much it was scary

Quistis: what's wrong with everybody?

Rinoa jumped back on the table this time in a PVC cat suit and was ready to perform. …Opps I did it again.

When Squall decided to join in, he stripped down until he was only in his leather trousers and jumped on the table with Rinoa and started doing a raunchy dance routine.

Quistis: my God!

She looked at the dancing and singing couple in total shock

Quistis: what the bloody hell! Is happening?

Seifer walked in and walked up to Quistis 

Seifer: why's Squall dancing half naked on a table

Quistis: I have no idea!

Seifer: Rinoa looks mighty fine in that cat suit wow!

Seifer walked over to Rinoa and watched her dancing, and Quistis walked off in a stress because her boyfriend was eyeing up another women.

Zell was eating the remains off the cake, and a few minutes later Quistis walked back in, in a leather cat suit, Seifer walked over to Quistis

Seifer: wow! Stuff Rinoa!

Zell! That's it I quit garden

Nobody cared they were totally out of it part from Quistis and Seifer

Quistis: why? Zell

Zell: I want to take up my lifetime ambition!

Quistis: what's that?

Zell: our show you!

Zell began slowly removing his clothes in a kinky dance routine 

Quistis: why Zell! Your making me blush!

He started circling Quistis and Seifer

Seifer: what is this?!

Quistis: I'm not complaining!

Seifer started to get jealous so he stripped as well and circled Quistis

Seifer: Quisty baby! Look at me!

The two man circled Quistis. While the lady's behind the counter where getting slightly worried.

Lady1: she said it would be a quite tea party!

Lady2: perhaps we should call Cid

Lady1: yeah,we never done these things at tea party's in my day

They called Cid 

Lady1: please come quick we have a situation here!

Cid: what is it?

Lady1: well

Cid: hurry I'm rather busy today!

Lady1: well basically a young couple are having intercourse on the floor, it's getting rather graphic and a young women in a cat suit singing Britney Spears songs on a table with the commander doing a raunchy dance routine with her, half naked. And then there's Ms Trepe in a cat suit with 2 naked boys dancing around her.


End file.
